


Showing off

by Zeruby



Series: ImaginexHobbit [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Contests, F/M, Or at leas trying to, Poor Kíli, Shipping, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Based on; Imagine Kíli trying to impress you with his archery skills.





	Showing off

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, I don't even know where I was going with this.

Another day of journey was coming to an end as the day was turning to an evening and the company of Thorin had started to make an camp for the night. Gloin and Bifur had wondered to the woods to gather firewood, whilst Bombur and Bilbo started to prepare the supper. Nori, Bofur and you had the first look out with ponies as you three unpack the backs from the ponies to let the animals pasture and rest. Thorin had taken some time to train with Fíli and Dwalin, while Gandalf, Dori, Oin and Balin were chit chatting and Ori was yet again drawing something.

Kíli, who also was about to join the training with his uncle, brother and Dwalin, threw a look to you. When he saw that you were looking at him, how your eyes grew a little when you noted him turning to look at you and how you turned to glare the ground after few seconds later, a small grin grew on his lips. Kíli loved you, had loved you from the first time he had set his eyes on you. And from the bottom of his heart he wished you loved him back.

But of course, he just couldn't go and tell you how he loved you. I mean, who even does that? Goes straight and bluntly to tell the person they loved that they wanted to court them?

No one did that, that's who. So Kíli did what he saw best, or what he did best. He decided to 'train' with his bow. He called over to his uncle and asked him, very seriously and politely, if he could help him with his bow training by throwing pine cones in the air while he shot them down. With a nod Thorin agreed, thinking this was just an normal training session for his nephew.

Few minutes Kíli and Thorin looked and collected pine cones before they could start Kíli's training. When Kíli was ready to start, he threw one last glance and small smirk towards you, making sure you were looking. And truly, you were. You were leaning to a tree and had been looking at Kíli and his uncle the whole time, with tiniest pit of interest of what they were doing. Next to you Bofur and Nori send frowned looks between you and the younger prince, not that you noticed it.

"His gonna do it again, aye?" Nori murmured to Bofur, who nodded.

"Aye, the lad's gonna do one o'his show's to woo our lady" Bofur replied and then turned to smirk Nori. "I'll bet ya ten gold coins his gonna fail, again" Nori scoffed and glanced at you. Kíli needed to do his show offs to woo you, even it was more than clear to the rest of the company that you loved him.

"That's heartless.  _Twenty_ gold coins" he replied and then turned to look and shake his hands with Bofur. You had heard the two dwarves murmuring to each other, but hadn't exactly heard what they were talking about.

"Everything alright?" you asked them. The two dwarves turned to you, with big grins on their face, as they assured you that everything was more than alright. With rised eyebrows you just nodded. Fine then, if they didn't wanna tell you, let them have their manly secrets. So you turned back to Kíli, seeing how he was getting ready to shoot the first arrow. Thorin threw the pine cone to air without any warnings and Kíli shot it down.

Impressive, you thought. You gave a longing look to his bow just as the young dwarf turned to look at you to check whatever you were still looking at him. When he saw you looking at him, he grinned. You smiled back and waved at him, with small smile and blush growing on your cheeks. Kíli's grin grew even wider.

"Uh oh, am sensing some progress happenin' 'ere" Bofur murmured with raised brows. Nori nodded, himself being also surprised. Kíli had done something like this many times before, yet this was first time when this kinds of 'electricity' and 'open flirting' happened between the two youngster. Usually you just blushed and turned away from Kíli, pretending you weren't looking at him. Kíli shoot few more arrows, before you shifted and turned to your companion.

"I'm sure I could do better" you simply said. When the two dwarrows sent you an questioning looks, you grinned to them. "Shooting those pine cones I mean" Now the two of them were interested, provoking you to try it out. Surely you could do better, if you had to say so yourself - even when the two hadn't never seen you actually use a bow before. So, you went carefully towards Kíli and Thorin, your heart beating like crazy. When you were close enough, Thorin noticed you and send you an questioning look, his brow rising. Kíli turned to look at you, small, victorious smile growing on his lips. Finally his work had made progress, you had noted his capability and wanted to show your love towards him.

"Everything alright there, (Y/n)?" Thorin asked. You nodded and then turned to look Kíli, or rather, his bow.

"Um, yeah, I just.... I would like to try to shoot with Kíli's bow" you answered, looking between Kíli and Thorin. Both of their brows rose to their hairline, neither of them hadn't expected to hear this from you. Sure, you had wanted to train with them with sword, but this was the first time when you actually wanted to try bow. And Kíli was _slightly_ disappointed how you still didn't show that kind of interest towards him. But he decided to brush that off now, instead of seeing new kind of way to approach you and get your attention. He could teach you, be close to you. Maybe then he could get your attention and you would admire that you loved him. So, with a big grin he handed his bow to you.

"Of course, miss (Y/n)! I'll be more than happy to teach you to use it properly" he said, still smiling to you. You smiled him back and took the bod and reached to take an arrow from the quiver on Kíli's back.

"Thanks, Kee, but I think I got it" you said with a small smirk. Kíli frowned a little, but nodded anyway. Had you been following his training that much that you thought how to shoot with a bow? He doubted it and was ready to help you.

"Am sure Kíli would happily teach (Y/n) to use _it_ properly" Nori whispered to Bofur, who sniggers and send an wink to Nori. With a big grin on their face they turned to look at you and Kíli, Bofur eyeing their leader.

"Aye, tho am not sure Thorin would approve it. _Yet_ " he said and turned to grin to Nori, who chuckled. While these two started to a bet when you and Kíli would be married and when your first 'night together' would be, you readied the bow. You had to convinced Thorin to throw the pine cone. He alongside Kíli, Fíli and Dwalin had suggested you to just shoot to the nearest tree, but your ego demanded to show off, so...

Thorin threw pine cone to the air and you shoot. Then he went and retrieved it and this ordeal was done three more times, so your and Kíli's final results could be compared. While you were shooting Kíli observed your standing, how you shot, how you held the bow and how you aimed. And he saw no fault in your doings, you could be an professional in his eyes. After the last pine cone, Thorin announced that you and Kíli had a draw, four arrows hit four pine cones. Kíli's jaw dropped in awe while you grinned and cheered. And the company around the fire cheered too, coins being thrown around the camp. You rolled your eyes to the sight.

"How'd ya do that?" you heard Kíli asking. You laughed a little and turned towards the young dwarf, giving the bow back to him.

"This was one of my hobbies back in my world. And like I told you guys once, I've been hunting before - with a bow" you told him. Kíli took the bow from you, in awe. He hadn't expected you to actually know how to use a bow, or even being this good. "And, I took part many times to different kinds of competition's to shoot with a bow, in my kingdom and in others. One of my greatest victories came from Olympics, which, I'll tell you, is for the sportsman the most important competition, and not everyone get in there" Kíli's jaw had dropped and he stared at you in awe.

"Now who impressed and who" Nori sniggers and Bofur laughs, paying him the 20 gold coins, while Gloin, Dwalin and Fíli start shout to the two love birds to kiss.

"But I'll tell ya, their first time isn't in their wedding night. Mark my words" Bofur says, winking to Nori who just smirks, chuckling to Bofur's words.


End file.
